mlppastafandomcom-20200214-history
Breath: Crimson Darkness 8
Breath: Crimson Darkness 8 Original idea by: Ultimatemetaknight Written by: Rockamorow ------ "The name of the target is "Blue Brain", he is a blue stallion with a brown mane, usually seen with a hat, his last know location his in Ponyville's downtown, find him and kill him..." "What do I earn?" Skyblack looked at me with his narrow eyes... "You have a house, you have ponies that take care of you, you seriously want MORE?!" "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked that..." "I agree...now go..." I trotted to the door, but Skyblack interrupted me... "Also, try to make it look like an accident, in fact, don't try...MAKE it look like an accident..." "How can I prove you he'll be dead?" "I don't know, try getting a blood sample, or even a whole limb, just prove that he's dead..." "*sigh* Fine..." Ponyville's Downtown (Remember, I don't watch MLP, I really don't know how the downtown is in the show, this is totally taken from what I imagined it to be!) I trotted to the downtown, there I saw the target, on top of a big wooden stand, under it, there was a big sign saying "APPLE EATING CONTEST, TODAY AT 4:30!" "Apple eating contest, huh?" I though of poisoning the apples, but Skyblack's voice repeated in my head..."MAKE it look like an accident!" There was a tree to my left with some fillies playing under it, the stand in the target infront of me, some houses to my right with the path I came from, and also a few houses behind me, but one of them was under construction... I saw a red stallion, with a black mane, dragon wings and a "8-bit" UFOs for Cutie Mark, he was carrying a concrete block... I had an idea, maybe I could soulsteal him and them incarnate his body, pretend I lost control, crash into the three to my left, and then drop the concrete block on top of the target! But, I needed to hide myself first, I ran to an alleyway and hided inside a dumpster... There, I closed my eyes and thought of his appearance, until I felt myself flying... I opened my eyes...and there I was... "Hey Rocka! Hurry up, will ya?" A blue stallion with a light blue mane exclamated, he also had dragon wings... But that wasn't important, I lowered myself until I got into the level of the tree, until I pretended I spinning out of control, shouting a "WOOAAAH!!". I hitted the tree, some leaves got into my mouth and eyes, and when I finally opened them, I noticed I was flying over the target...I dropped the concrete block... Suddently, I felt like is everything went slow-motion as the concrete crushed his head, and sended various pieces of his skull and brain all over the place... Blue Brain...not so blue... I quickly returned to my body and jumped out of the dumpster, and ran to the stand... Various ponies were around it, some shocked, other close to puking, I saw an eye in the ground, I grabbed it and putted it in my mouth and ran back to Sweet Apple Acres... Skyblack's house I barged in, Skyblack was sitting on the sofa, reading a book... "I killed him!" "Proof?" I showed him the eye, it matched the eyes of the target... "Hmph, great job..." After that, he grabbed the eye and swallowed it, and left the house without saying a word... I stared at the door closing, before looking away and trotting to the book shelf... I started examining books, they were all old, some were dirty, some appeared to not even open... Suddently, I heard "that" voice... "S-See anything you like?" "Uuuh...y-yes! You have alot of good books..." Fluttershy stepped closer... "C-Can you lean backwards a little and...j-just lean on the bookshelf, okay?" I questioned in my mind, the reason, but I did it anyways... She stepped closer, that's when I looked down...and noticed what she wanted... That's when I saw Skyblack on the door, and he said... "This your reward, enjoy it..." Streets of Ponyville (Skyblack's perspective) I trotted around Ponyville's streets, get some fresh air is always good, I thought of going downtown to see if Crimson wasn't lying... When I was arriving there, I saw Royal Guard blocking the way... "Sir, a fatal accident occurred here, please move along..." I guess that's enough... While I was trotting my way to Sweet Apple Acres, I stumbled across Twilight Sparkle... "Oh, hi Sky!" "Hi, Twi..." "So...how is Fluttershy doing?" "She's doing good, I found a new friend for her to play..." "Really? What's his name?" "He's shy, like her, so I don't know if he would like me spreading his name around..." "Oh ok and...I'm-I'm in a bit of rush now, so see you later!" "I hope the same..." She ran off to Ponyville, while I made my way back to my house... Category:Death Category:MLP Category:Dismemberment Category:Skyblack Category:Fluttershy